


I'm a murder tramp, birthday girl

by girlsarewolves



Series: exchanges [16]
Category: Tragedy Girls (2017)
Genre: Brief depiction of violence, Creepy Fluff, Dark, F/F, Femslash, Fic Exchange, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Murder, Narcissism, Off-Screen Murder, Post-Canon, Psychopaths In Love, horror femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-11 01:03:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20537618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: It's McKayla's birthday, and Sadie intends to treat her.





	I'm a murder tramp, birthday girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SadieFlood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadieFlood/gifts).

> Title a slightly altered lyric from the Birthday Massacre's "Happy Birthday" which was definitely a source of inspiration for this fic.

* * *

“Come on, Sadie, you promised we could do something special for my birthday. I don’t want to kill some stupid frat boy again. They’re so boring and predictable.” McKayla pouted, arms folded across her chest. “Let’s go into the city again - that was fun.”

“That was also incredibly risky, MK.” Sadie remained focused on applying her lip gloss - an adorable shade of bubblegum pink. Which suited her now silver-blonde hair with the hot pink tips that kept her bob-style from looking too proper school-girl. She’d gone with pink this time around because it was MK’s absolute favorite.

And she’d promised her girlfriend and bestie that it was going to be the year of making up for that whole stupid ‘normal life and a boring boyfriend and popularity’ phase.

“So?”

“So, we need to get more practice before we do another city kill. That was all kinds of heat we are not prepared for. Besides.” Sadie smacked her lips and then turned to face McKayla, grinning. A little pep in her step as she moved in close and draped her arms over the other girl’s shoulders. “All the best ones strike smaller towns. It’s how they don’t get lost in the crowd of all the crimes that cities deal with.” She leaned forward, pressing her bubblegum lips to Kay’s plum painted pair. The color looked good on McKayla's darker skin. “Mm, purple really does suit you.”

McKayla sighed, melting at the compliment, and unfolded her arms. She wrapped them around Sadie’s waist. “Flattery will get you everywhere with me.”

Sadie grinned, waggling her eyebrows. “I know, Babe. Now!” She pulled back, clapping her hands together. “You are absolutely right about frat boys. They’re so annoying, and sometimes difficult. Tonight should be easy breezy for my girl’s birthday slaughter.”

“...and just what do you have in mind? Cause you got that look, that ‘I have something amazing in store, and you are going to call me a genius’ smirk on your face.”

“Come on, now, MK. You know it’s a surprise.”

McKayla pouted again. “Not even a clue?”

“Nope.”

“I hate you.”

“Love you too, Babe.”

* * *

“No way.” 

“Yep.”

“Holy shit - Sades! You are the best!” McKayla yanked her best friend over to give her a kiss, giggling when she pulled back and saw the smear of purple on pink. She might have gotten a little carried away with that one. Couldn’t blame her, though - not when Sadie had brought her out to the adorably rundown abandoned house on the outskirts of town that they’d turned into their little secret murder getaway to show her the birthday surprise she’d stashed away earlier.

“Knew you’d like it. I was thinking maybe we could slash one of her Achilles’ tendons and then cut her loose, see how good of a chase she can give us?” Sadie was grinning, smug - and yeah, maybe she was a genius who knew what would make McKayla happy. "But it's all up to you. Tonight is your night."

In the chair in front of them, tied up tight and gagged with duct tape, was a screaming sorority girl that they shared two classes with. An obnoxious loud-mouth who loved piling up soapboxes to stand on and preach and lecture everyone else. 

Definitely a screamer. It’d been so long since they’d killed a screamer.

Been a long time since they killed a girl, period - girls, well, mostly white girls, could be riskier victims because they got more of that pearl-clutching, 'oh no, we must do something for our darling daughters!' reaction. But that was if you killed a lot of girls, and even then, plenty of killers got away with it. But they didn't want to be considered regular, run-of-the-mill serial killers, either. Still, female victims could be so much fun.

McKayla was almost bursting with excitement. “I love it, let’s do her.” 

Sadie held out a scalpel. “You do the honors, Birthday girl.” 

Squealing in delight, McKayla took the small blade from her girlfriend. The cool metal felt so good to hold, even through the blue nitrile gloves. She all but swayed over to the squirming, crying student and crouched down behind her so she could press the scalpel to her right ankle. Smirking, she met Sadie’s eyes when the cold, sharp steel glided over the girl’s bare skin, eliciting another screech from their fellow student.

Whenever Sadie had grabbed the girl and gotten her back there, she’d stripped her of shoes, socks, and any accessories. Gotten her ready and vulnerable for the game.

Best. Present. Ever.

“Make her scream, MK.” Sadie’s eyes were twinkling in the candlelight that lit up the room, her tongue snaking out to moisten her pink and purple lips. “Make her bleed.”

The blade sliced easily through flesh, blood pouring from the wound as the girl struggled and screamed against her bonds. Judging from the way her strangled shrieking hitched, she was probably crying now. Hopefully she wouldn’t be a complete dud and just crumple and whimper like a baby until they offed her.

McKayla came around to stand next to Sadie, looking down at their blubbering victim. “You think she’ll even get outside the house?”

“Damn, I hope so, otherwise what a bummer." Sadie glanced over, held out her hand. “Scalpel, please? We’re gonna bust out the big blades for your birthday.”

“Aw, Baby, you are spoiling me tonight.” McKayla placed the scalpel in Sadie’s waiting hand and leaned over, nibbling on her earlobe. “I’m going to have to start planning for your birthday after this. Can’t let you outdo me.”

“Ooh, I’m excited already.” Sadie strode over to the table with all their toys, wiping the scalpel clean before tossing it in a soak tub filled with bleach. Her gloved fingers hovered over the other weaponry they had, circling around until finally settling on a cleaver and a hatchet. “These should do nicely!”

McKayla licked her lips. She’d always wanted to kill someone with a cleaver, but every time they killed it either wasn’t around or wasn’t appropriate. Of course Sadie would give her one for her birthday kill. “I love you.”

“I know,” Sadie replied with a wink and a shrug before giving her an air kiss. 

Armed and ready, they both turned back towards tonight’s victim. “Time to play.”

* * *

Stretched out on the sofa, her feet in Sadie’s lap as her girlfriend gave her a foot massage, McKayla could not think of a better way to end her birthday. She and Sadie had come home after the kill and disposing of the body to enjoy a nice round of shower sex, and now Legally Blonde was playing on the TV. 

“I cannot believe after everything, you still begged me for a foot rub.” 

“I can’t believe after you almost threw everything we had away for some stupid boy and normal girl popularity, you’re whining over a foot rub.”

“Are you ever going to let that go?”

“Nope.” McKayla looked over at her best friend - her soulmate, really, the only person she could see herself spending the rest of her life with, whether they went down in a blaze of glory after making one too many mistakes, or lived to be old grannies reminiscing about their favorite murders - and smiled. “But you’re doing a great job making up for it.”

Sadie rolled her eyes, but she was smiling. “Happy birthday, MK.”

* * *

It was late when Sadie finally extracted herself from the sofa, careful not to wake her sleeping girlfriend. She was half-tempted to pull out her phone and record MK for a few, just as proof to whip out any time McKayla tried to deny her snoring habit.

"I do not!" she'd exclaim, pouting, and Sadie would roll her eyes and give her a kiss before sarcastically agreeing.

It wasn't like she was an awful snorer - she didn't sound like a chainsaw or anything. It was actually pretty cute, these little soft wheezy noises. Super embarrassing though. But it was still technically her birthday - they had always celebrated their birthdays by the exact time of birth and following twenty-four hours - so Sadie resisted the urge and went to get a drink of water from the kitchen.

That night had been fun. And her bestie loved it, so, double success.

And yet - Sadie couldn't shake this nagging feeling that had been bugging her since MK had brought up that whole stupid 'hero' incident and their brief but awful split. She'd been an idiot, of course. Even with her massive ego she could admit that. Easily. Caught up in all the attention, being recognized for her acts - it was what she'd wanted so badly, but it happened in all the wrong ways.

Sadie was no hero, and normal girl life was so boring.

She'd loved the attention and adoration from Jordan, of course. Actually being with him? Gross. He was like a floppy puppy, chasing after her desperate for affection, always staring at her with those big eyes that screamed 'like me! like me! I'll do anything for you!' and the truth was, Sadie had liked that blind devotion. There had been a time MK had been the same, but the more they practiced - strays, pets, hobos - the more Mk grew into her own and embraced the life that Sadie had dragged her into.

And maybe she'd missed that. Maybe she still missed it. Tonight had been fun, but half the reason was because she was very much in the lead. She called most of the shots, she'd set the whole thing up. She'd tailored it all to her girlfriend's tastes, of course, but it was still her plan, her work, her ideas.

So what? 

Sadie sipped on her water and looked into the TV room where McKayla was still snoring. She loved her best friend. Who else in the world would ever understand her like MK? Jordan never could. He'd been head over heels for a Sadie that didn't exist. Just a mask she had to wear. 

McKayla loved her for her.

"Ugh, is this what guilt feels like? Gross." Sadie finished her water and went back to the sofa to pull a blanket up over her girlfriend and then headed to the bedroom to get some sleep. Maybe in the morning that nagging guilt over being a self-absorbed bitch would be gone. Of all the things to feel guilty over. 

* * *


End file.
